


Promotion

by Vanemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 31





	Promotion

It started as whispered promises of power, of small exchanges that Hux found no more demeaning than already kneeling at Ren’s feet like a dog. Fingers traced his bottom lip and the taste of copper-tang leather was distracting enough that he could forget whose touch was exploring his soft tongue. He opened up obediently when a tug at his collar warned him to behave.

Hux closed his eyes and tried not to crinkle his nose as the offending weight placed on his tongue. He sealed his plush red lips around Ren’s cock, hoping this time it would be quick. It would end faster if he worked his tongue in wet patterns along the veiny underside and dipped the tip between the glans. The taste hardly registered when the deep moan above rang out. 

Ren was pleased. That was a good sign. Perhaps if Hux took as much down his throat as he could, he would find a promotion on his desk by morning. The white uniform of the Marshal rank was nice enough but Hux could do better. 

Those same saliva-slick fingers stroked and gripped his hair almost painfully, but Ren wouldn’t get so much as a yelp or a grunt from him. Hux was pulled back off Ren’s cock slowly so the sensation of his trailing tongue could drag Ren along that sweet edge. Until eventually, there was nothing left to tease and Hux was made to turn.

Still on his knees. Always submissive.

He stared at the shiny floor of the deck and noticed spots where the droids had failed to clean properly. Hux tried to ignore the dozen pairs of eyes of him. It was nothing, even as his bare body was pushed down with Ren’s weight behind him. His cock pressed against Hux’s used hole for the third time today with no resistance. 

He knew what he was turning into. His own cock betrayed him with each thrust. Hux didn’t say stop.


End file.
